pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 - Pokemon and Digimon Untie and Fight! Transcript
(The episode starts where we last left off this first episode which is the last part of it) All small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They started to fall on the edge of the cliff by Kuwagamon's Rock cracking) Biyomon: TORCHIC!!! (Files over there to rescue him) Tentomon: LOTAD!!! (Files over there to rescue him) Patamon: SKITTY!!! (Files over there to rescue her) Biyomon: Torchic hang on!! (Grabs Torchic with her bird feet) Tentomon: Squirtle, Bulbasaur! I'll save you! (Files over there to rescue them. But the other small Pokemon started to fall into the river until Gomamon unleashed his move) Gomamon: Marching Fishes!!! (Echoes as the fish flock started to come together while in the river to make a boat and all the small Pokemon and the seven rookie Digimon landed on the marching fishes boat) All small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!! (The marching fishes started to carry all the small Pokemon and the seven rookie Digimon to the sore to keep them safe from Kuwagamon and makes them get out of the river and into the grass then the fish flock started to swim away) Wheeeeeeeeew!! Wobbuffet: Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime Mime! Chimecho: Chime Chime! (Theme song of POKEMON AND DIGIMON began) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title screen which is episode 2) Agumon: (Off screen) "Episode 2 - Pokemon and Digimon Unite and Fight!" (Scene cuts to all the small Pokemon and the seven rookie Digimon on the grass and Meowth saw all seven rookie Digimon of what he mentioned) Narrator: Continuing on their Digimon journey. The Pokemon have finally realized that the Digimon can finally evovle or as we now call Digivovle. It was a weird Digital world that all Digimon can do when they're really in trouble or when they're too weak to fight. Meowth: Wow! You Digimon can digivovle into somebody your suppose to be! This is perfect. But what was that move that you used in the river. Gomamon: Well that the one I like to call the Marching Fishes. They're a group of fish flock of my school when I digivovle. Pikachu: Pika!!! Corphish: (Sees Gomamon) Corphish Corphish phish phish Corphish. Psyduck: Psy-duck! (Sees Gomamon) Gomamon: Nope. Gomamon now. Poliwag: Poli Poli Poli Poli Poliwag!! (Sees Patamon) Skitty: Meow meow meow meow!! (Sees Patamon) Patamon: No I'm not Tokomon anymore. I am Patamon. Squirtle: Squirtle! (Sees Tentomon) Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! (Sees Tentomon) Tentomon: Oh I was Motimon once but now I am Tentomon. Chikorita: Chika-ri! (Sees Palmon) Totodile: Dile Dile Dile Dile Dile! (Sees Palmon) Cyndaquil: Quil quil quil Cyndaquil. (Sees Palmon) Lotad: Tad Lotad! (Sees Palmon) Palmon: I am not Tanemon anymore. I am Palmon. Biyomon: And I digivovle from Yokomon to Biyomon. Gabumon: I digivovle from Tsunomon to Gabumon. Agumon: And I digivovle from Koromon to Agumon. Pikachu: Pika-chu!! Vulpix: Vullllll! Charmander: Charmander! Meowth: This is amazing. To think that seven Digimon can digivovle that we've just met before. This is fantastic. Forget the Pokemon we were after. Now that we have all the Digimon as are partners that we can give to da Boss (Imagines of Team Rocket's leader Giovanni their Boss seeing all seven Digimon. Off screen) And I think I'll know just what he'll say. (Imitates of what The Boss says off screen) "I haven't seen so many Digimon who has digivovle in our world and for that I'll shall reward Meowth and his friends for giving me seven Digimon." (Then Meowth who's off screen says it in his own voice) And for that mean look to Persian he'll throw him up into the air blasting him off by giving the ol Persian going bye-bye! (Then stops imagining about Giovanni their Boss while on screen) This is going to be a dream come true! Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet!! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime!! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme!! Pikachu: Pika Pika. Meowth: Uhh... I didn't mean all that stuff. Since you're in charge here I'll be right there along side with you and your pokepals too. Squirtle: Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Chikorita: Chika Chika. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Totodile! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy. Agumon: Well then. Let's get going shall we? (All the other Pokemon and Digimon walked on the path on the grass to look for the phonebooth) Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika-chu! Meowth: Since the Digimon are gonna be with us I think the best thing we should do is get back home and find the way out of the place I guess. Charmander: Char! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip Mud! Treecko: Tree-cko! Corphish: Corphish cor! Lotad: Lotad Lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow!! Pikachu: Pikaaah! Pika-chu! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba! Gabumon: I can't figure out what Pokemon are saying in their language. Patamon: I don't speak Pokemon. I can only imagine of what they're saying in their translation. Tentomon: If only we know what they're saying of how they can get home. Meowth: Don't worry. We'll be there in no time. (Then they stopped at the phone booth to see if they can go back to their home) Whoa. Look! A phone booth. Now we can call somebody for help! Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime! (All the small Pokemon went into each phone booth to call somebody for help while talking on the phone saying their names in translation) Biyomon: Hmmm. I wonder what it would be like if we have new partners known as Pokemon. Palmon: Since we can't be with the humans known as Digidestined we should be the Pokemon's partners from now on. Gomamon: Hey not a bad idea. We should play along in order for them to get back to their own world. Agumon: That's the only way to have good ideas. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Pokemon World where it's morning and Ash, Misty, May, Max and Brock are having breakfast in the morning while outside) Brock: It's been a while since we began our journey. Max: All the Pokemon are gonna love their breakfast while were eating ours. May: Oh yes. I can't wait to start our journey again. Misty: Hey! I wonder where our Pokemon are. Ash: Where did Pikachu go? Misty: (Checks her poke-balls in the bag which they are empty) Aaaaaaaaaah! Where are all my Pokemon!!? May: Aaaah! Torchic and the others are gone too!! Max: Hey you don't think...!? (He, Ash, Misty, May and Brock got surprised as all of their Pokemon are gone) Ash: All of our Pokemon are gone to a different world! I only have two of my Pokemon! (Then we cut to Jessie and James as the only Team Rocket members without their Pokemon as they got up from blasting off they realized something) Jessie: Could it be? James: Does this mean? Jessie and James: We survived again! (They happily huged each other) Jessie: We're finally completey the unstoppble... James: Unbeatable... Jessie and James: Team Rocket... (Notice something) Jessie: But I don't hear anything annoying. James: Complaining... Jessie and James: Meowth is missing! Jessie: Where's my Wobbuffet!!? I lost that Pokemon to that child that he gave me until I traded it with my Lickytung. James: Oh! Mime Jr and Chimecho are the only two Pokemon that I know are gone too! They've gone to a different world. Jessie: We're penneless and pokeless. (Sighs) How did we survive? (She was dropped on the floor on her knees and picks up dirt from the grass and pours it from her hands) Time is running out for the both of us! James: We can always call for help. (Then Jessie saw Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max) Look over there! Jessie: Twerps! They've lost their Pokemon too? Aren't we lucky. We've better join up with them. James: But we're bad guys. The twerps thinks we're their enemies. Jessie: It's just our luck. Jessie and James: (Sadly) Our luck sure had changed! (Then we cut back to the Digital World where the Pokemon came out of the phone booth and they told something sadly to the seven rookie Digimon) Meowth: No luck. It appears that we may never get home back in our world. Wobbuffet: Wob-ba! Mime Jr.: Mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime chime! Agumon: Poor Pokemon. I knew what would have happened if we be able to help them one another. Gabumon: Don't get down on yourselves. There must be a way to get you Pokemon back to your home safe and sound. Pikachu: Pi! Pika-chu! Charmander: Char charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba bulbasaur! Torchic: Tor-chic! Mudkip: Mudkip! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Lotad: Tad! Lotad! Corphish: Corphish cor! Munchlax: (Catches up to the Pokemon) Munchlax! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Skitty: Meow meow meow. Chikorita: Chi-ka! Totodile: Toto-dile! Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil! Marill: (Also catches up to the Pokemon) Marill mari! Venonet: (Also catches up to the Pokemon) Venonet! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Togepi: (Also catches up to the Pokemon) Togepi! Biyomon: Maybe we should do what they say in order to get them back home. Patamon: I still don't speak Pokemon but we should come along on their journey. Palmon: Sounds good to me. Meowth: Ha ha! That's the sprint, Digimon. Of course All Pokemon said dat we're on a journey of finding our way back to our world. Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime! Tentomon: Well then why won't you stick around a bit with us in our world? Our world is your world isn't it? Treecko: Treecko! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Skitty: Meow meow. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax! Lotad: Loooootaaaad! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Pika pika! Gomamon: Now this is what the Pokemon say yes in their language. (We pan over to the shore land near the water where the small Pokemon and seven Digimon are) Agumon: We'll be needing a boat to ride on this river. But what can we use? Totodile: Dile! Dile! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiile!!! (Used Water Gun to shoot out into the air) Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooow!! (Used Bizzard to frozen Totodile's Water Gun turning it into ice) Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Used Razor Leaf on the ice to make a boat) Biyomon: Smart thinking you guys. That's the way to use your moves. Geodude: (Also catches up to the Pokemon) Geo-dude. Geodude. (All the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon hopped onto the icey boat as they set sail into the seas on the water) Pikachu: Pika-chu! Togepi: Togepi! Squirtle: Squritle squritle! Charmander: Char! Charmander! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Poliwag: Poli! Psyduck: Psyduck! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Chikorita: Chika-ri! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Gabumon: Now what are they saying? Meowth: They're saying that this is the start of the real adventures here in the Digital World. Think about the new friends we were about to make. They're rookie Digimon to be discovered and Champion Digimon to guide us around in our world. Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime! Patamon: I agree with Meowth. Who needs T.K. and the other humans anyway? We've got Pokemon on our side now! Palmon: If we work together as a team of Pokemon and Digimon there's nothing we can do. Biyomon: Yeah and wait till the others see that we've been traveling with the Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Agumon: We'll be counting on the Pokemon and their powerful attacks too. Just incase we run into any trouble. (All the small Pokemon laughed together as they say their names except for Meowth. Suddenly the icey boat came to the other shore to a stop as they discover land and saw a pair of Gazimons) Meowth: Ooh what's that? Wobbuffet: Wobba? Mime Jr.: Mime? Agumon: The Gazimon! Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Gazimons: Raah raah raah raah raah raah! (They charges toward the seven rookie Digimon and all small Pokemon as they got out of the icey boat and Charmander melted the icey boat while using Flamethrower) Agumon: Digimon, Pokemon! Let's go! All Digimon: Right! (All the small Pokemon shouted their names except for Meowth as they and the seven rookie Digimon started to fight against the army of Gazimon) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa-chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt on the Gazimon) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath on the Gazimon) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Vulpix and Torchic: (Used Flamethower on the Gazimon) Gabumon: Boom Blaster! (Echoes as he uses Boom Blaster on the Gazimon) Squirtle, Poliwag, Psyduck, Totodile and Mudkip: (Used Water Gun on the Gazimon) Biyomon: Spiral Twister! (Echoes as she uses Spiral Twister on the Gazimon) Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Used Razor Leaf on the Gazimon) Tentomon: Super Shocker! (Echoes as he used Super Shocker on the Gazimon) Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko!!! (Used Bullet Seed on the Gazimon) Palmon: Poison Ivy! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing all the Gazimon and throw em all down by a smack down) Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Bizzard on the Gazimon) Gomamon: Marching fishes! (Echoes as he uses a school flock of fish against the Gazimon) Corphish: Cor-phish! (Used Crabhammer by punching all the Gazimon several times) Patamon: Boom Bubble! Paaaaaaah! (Echoes as he use the Boom Bubble on the Gazimon) Meowth: Have a taste of my Fury Swipes you evil Gazimon! (Used Fury Swipes on the Gazimon. All the army of Gazimon ran away as they retreat for now) That's right! Wobbuffet: Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pika. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squitle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor-chic. Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Corphish: Corphish phish phish corphish! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Poliwag: Poli. Vulpix: Vullll. Psyduck: Psssssy. Agumon: That's why we needed to keep on moving, Pokemon. Hmmm. If we had Tai and the others we'd be able to digivolve into our next level of power. Gabumon: I wish Matt we're here to help out. Patamon: Some things keep on getting weirder and weirder. Tentomon: Izzy wasn't the only one using the technlogy around in the planet called earth. Other humans too. Venonet: Venonet. Geodude: Geo-dude. Togepi: Toge toge toge toge piiiiiiiii! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Totodile: Toto-dile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil quil quil quil cyndaquil. Pikachu: Pika-chu! All seven rookie Digimon: (Cheering) Meowth: That's the sprint, Digimon and Pokemon. Let's continue on foot on our journey! Ready 1... 2... 3... Everybody: DIGIMON!!! Narrator: Will Pokemon be able to get home or will they prepare themselves for evil Digimon to appear right infront of their eyes? Will Ash and his friends be able to get back their Pokemon home safefly? All answers on the next "Pokemon and Digimon". THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts